


Seven Day Weekend

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I wrote this a long time ago but posting it now, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fill, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Thanks,” the blond muttered, licking his lips as he sizes Niki up, and the Austrian straightened his spine a little, “I don’t think we’ve met,” he continued, a smile lifting his lips easily before he offered Niki his hand, “James Hunt.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Niki, not wanting to be rude to his roommate’s boyfriend, fit his smaller hand into James’, “Niki Lauda.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Pleasure,” James purred, a devilish smile on his face, and Niki didn’t like the way the other was looking at him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Like he wanted to devour him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Day Weekend

The first time Niki meets James Hunt is in his dorm room, around eight at night, when he had walked in on the Brit fucking his roommate into her mattress.

Niki had just returned from the library, a late-night study session with Marlene that had been filled with French fries and their biology notes, and he had entered his room with his key, expecting to see Emma on her bed reading her novel for one of her English classes, but instead, she was on her hands and knees being fucked by some tall blond man.

“Niki!” She had shrieked, then when her bedmate wouldn’t stop even when he looked over his shoulder to Niki, their eyes locking, she cried out “James!” and Niki shut the door as he stepped back out calmly.

\--

The next time he meets James Hunt, they actually speak.

He had gone to sleep on Marlene’s too-small couch that night, and had developed the nastiest kink in his shoulder from it, but at least he didn’t have to face the awkwardness too soon.

Two days later, though, it comes back to bite him in the ass. Emma had apologized profusely, as he thought Niki would be out until past nine, but he had brushed it off and said it was fine.

It had been fine, they had gotten over it, but when Niki was alone in their dorm one afternoon, skipping his philosophy class, there had been a knock on the door.

He had answered it, and James stood there, leaning against it and smirking. It dropped when their eyes met, and the blond looked confused for a moment.

“Emma’s not here,” Niki said in a flat tone, half glaring up at the other man.

Blue eyes quickly scan the room, as if he didn’t believe Niki, and they met Niki’s own blues, “Yes, I can see that,” he muttered, his voice deep and almost soothing.

British, then.

“Yes,” Niki said, not knowing what else to say, “I’ll tell her you dropped by.”

“Thanks,” the blond muttered, licking his lips as he sizes Niki up, and the Austrian straightened his spine a little, “I don’t think we’ve met,” he continued, a smile lifting his lips easily before he offered Niki his hand, “James Hunt.”

Niki, not wanting to be rude to his roommate’s boyfriend, fit his smaller hand into James’, “Niki Lauda.”

“Pleasure,” James purred, a devilish smile on his face, and Niki didn’t like the way the other was looking at him.

Like he wanted to devour him.

“Yes,” he muttered, pulling his hand back and resting it on the doorknob as James stuffed his into his pocket, “Nice to meet you, now can I get back to my homework?”

“Oh, was I interrupting?” James asked, cocking a brow and looking suddenly handsome. He had a schoolboy charm about him, despite being around twenty two, at the latest.

Niki could see why Emma had James in her bed.

“Yes,” he replied curtly, setting his jaw in attempts at looking bothered.

A grin stretches James’ lips, and damn those dimples, “My apologies, Niki, I didn’t know.”

“Obviously,” he muttered, “Your mind is on getting some ass, not talking to her roommate.”

A laugh was brought forth from the Brit, loud and amused, and Niki only glowered more. He was getting bored of the conversation, even though James looked like he was having a blast.

“I suppose you’re right,” James hummed, leaning against the doorframe still, “And what a lovely creature you are…”

Creature.

“I’m sure Emma will call you, James,” Niki said tersely, bristling in the worst of ways at James’ attempt at flirting, “Now goodbye, I hope we never meet again.”

And he shut the door on James’ face.

\--

He doesn’t tell Emma about the meeting, instead he shortens it by saying that James stopped by for her, and the way her face lit up made Niki feel almost guilty. He doesn’t know why, but he felt…dirty. It was probably James’ flirting. He looked like the kind of guy that would fuck anything that moved, and the dirty feeling was probably just the knowledge that James would dump her the second someone ‘better’ walked by.

And Niki didn’t like to think it, but he suspected that person was himself.

James and Emma dated for about a month, steadily. So much that Niki would often come back from class to find the two of them there, either making out or fighting. There was never anything else they did, and each time, Niki would leave the room like the first time he had caught them.

James wasn’t shy in flirting, even when Emma was there, although she was usually busy reciting something for one of her classes or reading something. James would pretend to pay attention and watch Niki’s face in the meantime while he copied notes or read his textbook, and the Austrian would look up only to glare at the other boy. The blond would smile at him and Niki would bring his textbook higher, trying to block himself from view.

And James _loved_ to annoy him. He loved to pester Niki, like he had nothing better to do, and Niki would often snap at the grinning Brit.

“Why are you always here?! Don’t you have homework or classes to attend to?!” He half-yelled one day, when Emma wasn’t there but James was, for some reason.

“I’m rebelling,” the blond stated, settling himself on their small couch despite his size, “I don’t want to be a doctor, and failing my classes seems to be the only way to get my father to realize that.”

Niki pinched the bridge of his nose and barely bit back another question. If he questioned James, it would lead to a conversation, and he had a midterm to study for.

“Just…sit quietly and do nothing else,” he muttered, turning to his desk and going to sit down.

“Whatever you say, Niki-love.”

Niki really started to hate him.

\--

The next time he found himself in James’ company was at the movie theatre, where he and Marlene had gone out for a little not-date. Niki liked her, he really did, but she was getting over a two-year relationship and he just wanted to be supportive on getting her back on her feet.

And if being Marlene’s friend was the most Niki was ever going to be, he was fine with that.

“Niki!” Emma’s familiar voice had called from across the theatre lobby, attached to James’ arm and waving at both he and Marlene who were in line for snacks.

“Is that him?” Marlene asked quietly, watching the couple walk over after grabbing their tickets.

“Yeah,” Niki muttered, giving a short sigh before forcing a smile onto his lips when Emma grinned at him.

“I didn’t know you two were going to be here! Which movie are you going to?” The brunette asked, her black eyes nearly sparkling with excitement as she looked between Marlene and Niki.

“Um,” he motioned to the tickets in Marlene’s hand, “I think _Jaws_.”

Emma looked even more excited, and Niki glanced at James, only to meet his eyes and receive a playful wink. Niki cleared his throat and returned to attention to his roommate, and Marlene spoke up, “Should we sit together, then?” She offered, and Niki felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” James blurted, three pairs of eyes turning to him, and he smiled at Marlene before offering her his hand, “James Hunt.”

“Marlene Knaus,” she replied easily, keeping the handshake short and with a gentle little smile.

“German, like Niki?” He asked, raising a brow, and Niki bristled again.

“ _Austrian_ , asshole,” he said pointedly, like he had so many times already, and James smirked at him before Emma began to pull at his arm, requesting popcorn and a coke.

“We’ll go and grab the seats if you guys want to grab the snacks,” Marlene offered, and the couple agreed before Niki took himself and his friend away.

“He’s certainly charming,” Marlene said playfully once they were out of earshot, and Niki muttered angry German at her that she giggled at.

\--

And like the fates would have it, he sat next to James during the movie. He could barely concentrate on the sharks eating innocent bystanders when he felt a hand on his thigh that wasn’t his own nor Marlene’s.

It was halfway through the movie when he finally tried to shake James off, his fingers getting dangerously close to the crotch of his jeans, but the other man did nothing but squeeze his thigh and stuff his face with popcorn.

When he reached down to take James’ hand from his lap, the Brit gripped his hand and held it, and Niki tried desperately to pull his back…but he was stuck. James held his hand through the movie, and Niki simmered with his hate quietly.

When it was over, and he finally had Emma between him and James, Niki said a brisk goodnight to them both before marching away with Marlene. He ranted about the Brit when they got back to her place, and Marlene had this _look_ on her face that infuriated him.

“What?!” He snapped, pacing across the floor restlessly, “Why do you look like that?!”

And in a cool, calculated voice, she said, “He _likes_ you, Niki.”

He called her ‘crazy’ and left, going back to his dorm and happy to find it empty. James had probably taken Emma to his room for the night, and Niki was glad for the silence.

But it made him think, and that was a dangerous thing to do, especially when he began to drink. He had a bottle of beer from the mini fridge and settled into his bed with a novel, but he couldn’t focus on the pages. James kept popping into his mind, images of that charming smile and boyish dimples filling his mind. He remembers the weight of James’ hand on his thigh, those long fingers and how they fit perfectly between his own. Blond hair and blue eyes…

He threw his book across the room in a fit and huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the wall. James was an annoyance and nothing more.

\--

“I want you to stop flirting with me.”

He came right out and said it to James a week later, when his patience was as high as it could be, and he didn’t know if he wanted to hit or kiss the smirk off James’ face after he made Niki flush with a compliment.

The Brit looked surprised for half a moment before he smirked, “What makes you think I’ve been flirting with you, Niki?”

The colour on Niki’s face was from anger now, “Don’t you dare try to pull this bullshit, James--you know _exactly_ what makes me think that.”

James still feigned innocence, and it was pissing Niki off immensely, so when James mustered up a little shrug, Niki slapped him across the face.

And James retaliated by pulling him into a hard kiss, one that had their teeth clacking together almost painfully and when James’ tongue was in his mouth, Niki bit on it sharply and put his hands on his chest, trying to push him off. James gave a sharp little ‘ _ow!’_ before laughing, his arms wrapping around Niki and holding him in place.

“Niki, listen--” He felt the tips of Nik’s fingers slapping his jaw, and he gave a little laugh at Niki’s anger twisted face, “Niki, give me a moment to say--”

“I’m not giving you a moment for anything!” He said, and then his hands were captured between his and James’ chests, and he frowned up at the blond.

“ _Niki_ ,” James tried again, sounding a bit more urgent and looking far too happy with one red cheek, a grin on his face, “You irritable rat-faced asshole, I like you!”

Niki finally stopped struggling, his brows furrowed and blue eyes wide as he stared up at James, and he looked so stupidly endearing with his overbite showing just under his top lip. They were quiet for a moment, staring, until Niki looked pissed off again, “No, you don’t, shut up!” Marlene can’t be right. Niki will have to admit it and endure the ‘I told you so’, and he really doesn’t want to.

“But I do,” James chuckled, still holding Niki tight as the Austrian tried to escape once more, “I only dated Emma because I wanted to be close to you, and I know I’m an asshole for admitting and doing it, but I _really_ fucking like you, Niki, and I can’t help myself anymore…”

“I don’t like where this is going, James,” Niki muttered after a moment, turning his face to deflect the kiss James tried to lay on his lips, “Emma is your girlfriend and you can’t do this, you’re happy with her and this is going to break her heart if she walks in right now...”

“Tell me, Niki,” James muttered as he pressed a kiss to his neck, repeating the action a few times before lifting his head to look into matching blue eyes, “Who are you trying to convince: me, or yourself?”

Niki stopped then, and stared at James for a moment, shocked to his very core, because he remembers the fights and the yelling between the other two, but where it was like that between him and James, it was filled with actual anger when it happened between James and Emma. He saw the way her pretty face was twisted into anger, and when James fought with him, it was with a smirk or pretend anger to get a rise out of him. James smiled at him more often, stared at him with a sickeningly sweet expression, and treated Niki with more respect than his girlfriend.

James really did like him.

“You absolute prat,” Niki whispered, his voice soft and a little shaky, because why did this have to happen? Why does he have to enjoy the way James holds him, refusing to let him go, and why does James have to kiss like _that_ …

Why does James have to be Emma’s boyfriend?

“I hate you,” he mutters against James’ lips, now pushed up against the opposite wall, uncaring about the papers that fell to the ground as the Brit hoists him up onto his desk, “You have to break up with Emma,” he ignores James as he pushes his notebooks and textbooks off the desk, focusing on kissing the life out of the other man and trying to push his jacket off those broad shoulders.

When James doesn’t answer, he breaking the kiss with a small smack of their lips and keeps him away, admiring the lust that’s obvious on James’ face. “Okay?”

“Okay,” James agrees in a breath, and surges forward to connect their lips once more, promising it with a kiss.


End file.
